Wrapped In Your Arms
by kana0
Summary: Alice/Bella. Set during New Moon. Alice can't stand being away from Bella, so she returns to Forks alone. Bella is still heartbroken over Edward. Can Alice find a way to bring her out of it? Kind of songficcy. Some sexual Content. Alice POV.
1. First Night

**Wrapped In Your Arms**

**Alice/Bella. Set during New Moon. Alice can't stand being away from Bella, so she returns to Forks alone. Bella is still heartbroken over Edward. Can Alice find a way to bring her out of it? Kind of songficcy. Some sexual Content. Alice POV for now.**

**I don't own _The Twilight Saga_, or the song _Wrapped In Your Arms, _It's by Fireflight.**

My hands twisted in purple bed covers as I sat on the bed in the smallest of the bedrooms on the second story of Charlie Swan's house. I stared out the window as I waited eagerly for this bed's occupant to return. It would only be a few moments now, and she would arrive, safe and sound, shockingly, from her night out with Jessica Stanley.

She had been so lonely, without... _him_. She didn't know I was here. I imagined the look of happiness I would see in her gorgeous big brown eyes when she saw me, but I wasn't really sure if it would be there. Or maybe it would be until she asked me if _he_ was here too. And I would say no and then her happiness would disappear and maybe she'd even cry... I didn't really know if she would want me here, not without the rest of my family. Her family.

But I waited.

I waited with a lump in my stomach. If I were human I would be shaking uncontrolably by now. Only a few more moments... And I would see her face again. Her beautiful face. For real, not just in my mind. I'd be able to touch her for the first time in months. But I still feared the rejection...

What if I can't control myself, and I kiss her accidentally, I thought as I saw Jessica's little beat up car pull into the driveway. It was dark and rainy, but I could see the star of the night get out and say goodbye, a bit awkwardly.

I loved the her. I loved her with all my heart, with every fiber of my being, whatever I was, and I would not leave her side again. Leaving Forks was the worst thing I've ever done and I regretted it like nothing else. I pinched and pulled and twisted the silky blanket beneath my fingertips and bit lightly on my lip.

"Pull yourself together, Alice. You won't do anything you shouldn't." I said to myself assuredly, as the sound of the front door echoed through the house. I listened tentatively to her footsteps and her breathing as she neared the closed door.

The handle turned. I sat up straight.

And there she was. An angel in the moonlight shining through the window.

She didn't say a word... She just stared at me with wide eyes, almost like she didn't believe I was real. Her heart raced, her breath caught in her throat.

I didn't breathe.

And then, with one swift movement, she ran to me. She ran. She threw herself at me, with as much force as a firetruck it seemed. I stood and embraced her when she hit, and she clutched me in her warm arms.

Her scent hit me like a bullet. I had forgotten just how intoxicating she was. I slid my hands up her back as my throat began to burn and venom filled my mouth. She buried her fingers in my hair as I buried my nose in hers and inhaled deeply. Ah, she smelled so good. I could feel her warmth radiating onto my skin.

She was like sunshine. Like beautiful, warm, sweet smelling sunshine that you mostly just wanted to hold forever, and sometimes make love to.

Her hot breath hit my neck.

Okay, more often than sometimes..

"Alice." She said. "Alice, Alice..." She repeated as tears began to fall from her eyes onto my shoulder. Her voice sounded so broken. So lost. It was a beautiful, heartbreaking sound. "Y.. You came back. You came back to me." She whimpered into my neck. If I could cry, that would have broken me down. I would have fallen to her floor and sobbed until I couldn't anymore.

"I missed you so much." I told her sweetly as I held her close. "I couldn't stay away, I had to come back to you.." I resisted the urge to call her baby.

"You're here... You're here.." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never should have left with them." I whispered back. I wished I really could cry. Just to show her how much I meant it.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked me.

"Of course I'm going to stay. I'll never leave you again." I said to her, my voice conveying the concrete promise. For a second I swore I felt her lips brush against my neck... But it couldn't be... I pushed it out of my mind. And she began to pull away from me...

Maybe that was too far... Maybe that was too romantic to say...

I let her back away from me, but I kept my hands on her waist. I could hear her heartbeat. It beat like nothing I'd ever heard before. So fast. So hard.

"S-Sorry." She choked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Mm... Nevermind." She bit her lip.

"You shouldn't leave your window open like that when you're gone you know." I changed the subject. "You never know who might get in here." I scolded her sweetly. She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it was open for you." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, a small light in them returning for the first time in months.

"And speaking of dangerous things. Don't you ever get on any strange man's motorcycle ever again, Bella! He could have been a murdering rapist for all you know!" I reprimanded, a little bit more harshly.

"You saw that..." She cringed.

"Of course I saw that. Just what were you trying to do?" I asked, thoroughly confused by this evenings actions.

"I... I saw him.. I saw... _him_." She tried to explain as she stepped closer to me. "He promised it would be as if he never existed... But it's not... I feel the absence of him everywhere... He broke the promise first, so... And I thought maybe he would come and save me, like before... But I saw him. He told me not to do it." She looked at me. I didn't understand, obviously. "I think I'm going crazy.." She added.

"You're not crazy, Bella." I said as I ran my fingers through her soft warm hair.

"I missed you so much." She said as she stepped back into my arms. "Sometimes I think I missed you the most..." She whispered into my ear. Her voice, that statement, It sent electricity coursing through my body, so much so that I though it might just jump start my heart. Even though she didn't mean it to be sensual, it was.. It really was.

I rested my lips against her forehead... Not really kissing her, as I inhaled the scent of her skin again. It was euphoric. Almost orgasmic. I didn't remember it being quite so... irresistibly sexy...

I licked my lips to taste her skin, and I almost lost it.

"You should go change." I told her quickly. "You must be.." Crap, think of a legitimate word, Alice. I told myself inwardly. "Hot." I blurted out, having caught sight of her tight jeans as she shifted her weight. ... Wow... That was a good one... not... But I had to get away from her for a second, before my feelings, sex drive, or my thirst got the better of me.

"Oh... Um... I guess." She said as she looked at her clothes. She did still have her jacket on, and it was quite humid outside. The blunder had worked out.

She collected a few articles of clothing and headed to the bathroom.

I tried not to think about her changing. I pulled down the bed covers for her and straightened up a few things on her desk and picked up the dirty clothes off of the floor, trying to occupy myself until she got back.

She came in a few moments later wearing a pair of short red satin shorts and low black tank top. Was she trying to drive me crazy? What happened to the holey sweats? ... Oh yeah.. I threw those out... I stared at her. Did I not realize how sexy she was before? Or did I refuse to see it because she was dating my brother? If I can even really call him that anymore...

"Wow. You look amazing." I told her. She blushed. I inhaled. Oh, that horrible, lovely, intoxicating blush of her's.

"No I don't..." She said. "I look like... Like some kind of kind of sea monster compared to you."

"Sea monster?" I raised an eyebrow. "More like an angel."

"No." She replied quickly. "I'm not even as attractive as an angel's left foot." Where did she come up with this stuff? And why didn't she see herself the way I saw her?

"Well, you're wrong my dear. Vampire vision is never mistaken... And it doesn't lie." I smiled at her.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, knowing she would not have picked them out for herself.

"Mm.." She stumbled over her words. "My mom sent them."

"Ah. Well, she knows what looks good on you. Are you tired?" I asked.

"Kind of... But you just got here..." She said, disappointed.

"Well, why don't you lie down, and I'll join you, and we can talk until you fall asleep." I suggested. It was nearly midnight, after all. What time do humans normally go to sleep again?

"Alright I guess." She said as she slipped under the covers.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I told her softly as I turned out the light for her, and walked over to close the window.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Don't close it..."

"Why?" I asked.

"I... It's..."

"No, nevermind. I'll leave it." I could hear what she was going to say in my head, and I didn't want to hear it from her lips. I tried to keep the look of sadness from eyes. She leaves it open for _him_... For _Edward_.

I left the window and relaxed into bed with her, staying over the blankets, as not to make her cold. We talked for an hour at least, before she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, and she drifted off to sleep.

I just stared at her any toyed with her hair while she slept.

It was only another hour or two before she began to whimper and cry in her sleep. I moved closer to her, and I held her over the blankets, but it did nothing.

"A-A-Alice!" Soon her cry became a scream so heartbreaking I could have died. She was still asleep, having some horrible nightmare apparently, and crying out _my_ name?

"Bella... Bella..." I whispered to her. I held her tight and stroked her hair. I tried to calm her. Nothing. I threw the blankets off of her and lifted her up and held her in my lap in an attempt to wake her, and she thrashed and screamed and cried in my arms. "Bella!" I shook her gently and called to her louder.

Her eyes opened quickly, but she continued to cry. I pulled her body close, and she sobbed into my chest. I sunk back down into pillows with her and pulled the covers over us both. Her delicate fingers grabbed fiercely at the front of my white button down blouse and she pressed against me as the screams began to build again.

"It's okay, Bella, It's okay." Again resisting the urge to call her baby. "Shhh..." I whispered. "I'm here, Alice is here..."

It broke my heart. My stomach lurched, there was a lump in my chest, and my eyes and throat burned. Is this what it felt like to cry?

What was I supposed to do? What did Charlie do when she woke up like this? Had I really missed that in my visions? The man wasn't even here to come in and take care of her, I assumed he was working tonight, I could neither smell nor hear him.

What should I do... I wondered again as she threaded her legs between mine.

Suddenly I remembered a song that I had heard passing by a radio station on the way here... The song had reminded me of her... It was my best shot...

I took a breath.

_"Is this the whole picture... _

_Or is it just the start..." _I began to sing to her.

_"Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart_" She began to relax in my arms...

_"I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I let go..." _She looked up at me, and then rested her head against my chest.

_"And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm okay_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home" _I slowed. Was she ok now?

"Don't stop..." She whispered. "Don't stop, Alice, please." She said, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

_"I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I could never find a safer place_

_Even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed you_

_You've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Don't let go"_

She slid her body up, and rested her ear next to my lips as I continued to sing to her, softly, almost in a whisper now..

_"_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm okay_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home" _

I repeated the last few lines as she stared into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You're heart's beating so fast..." She didn't speak. "I... Don't know what that means.." I elaborated, looking for an explanation. After all, how long had it been since my heart beat? Or since I had spent alone time with someone who's did?

The room was silent except for our breathing. And she just stared at me. Like she was in awe. Like she had realized something amazing. I slowly raised my hand to her chest, and touched her skin softly, between her breasts.. to feel her heartbeat with my fingertips.

A blush rose to her cheeks.. And elsewhere, blood rushed between her legs... I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips as I sharply inhaled. I almost died again. What a beautiful scent.. She was aroused. I almost didn't believe it, but it was unmistakable. My throat instantly burned like there were flames shooting through it and I almost couldn't control the venom. Almost.

Her eyes fell to my lips as she licked her own... Was she really thinking about kissing me? I swallowed.

She raised her fingertips to my cheek... And brushed my lips with her thumb... And she started to lean in.

I didn't want to scare her by moving, so I didn't dare move. I just watched her closing in. Her beautiful pink lips slowly creeping toward mine... I couldn't breathe if I tried.

She paused when her lips were mere centimeters from mine. Her gorgeous eyes were staring into mine, her breath was shaking. It was painful, and enthralling. So close, but not there yet. I was so tempted to close the gap myself, but I couldn't let myself do that. Not yet.

She closed her eyes. I followed suit.

And a few long seconds later... I felt her lips so softly press against mine.

Sparks flew.

Her lips tasted to sweet. I couldn't contain myself. I exhaled sharply, some moaning, maybe almost confused growling noises escaped my fiery throat. And she pulled away surprised.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

Oh, no. I'd scared her. I didn't know what to say. She slumped down in embarrassment and I instantly scooped her back up towards me and looked at her with apologetic eyes. She did the same. We communicated without words. I took her hand in mine.

Knowing full well that I probably shouldn't, I leaned in toward her and kissed the corner of her lips gently, quickly. Just to let her know that it was okay. It was more than okay.

The look in her eyes was harsher now. Like she was in deep thought. Contemplating, perhaps. She looked into my eyes and let go of my hand and placed her fingertips on my arm. Her touch was like nothing I'd ever felt before. She watched me as she walked her fingers up my arm. I took her waist gently and pulled her hips against mine. She gasped a little, but she didn't stop her finger's dance until she got to my sleeve. Her brow furrowed as her eyes met the buttons on my blouse. Her hands were shaking as she reached for them, and slowly unbuttoned the first few until my lacy black bra was just barely visible. I gulped and tried to exhale slowly as she tentatively touched the newly exposed skin on my chest. She was about to unbutton my shirt further, when I took her chin in my hand and lifted her eyes to mine.

I wanted those lips again.

She recognized the look in my eyes and she complied, wordlessly. She didn't waste much time this round and rather quickly pressed her lips against mine. I tried not to lose control. I kissed her softly, and her mouth began to move against mine. I couldn't help but moan. But I tried to be quieter this time. I wasn't very successful.

Oh, the way she smelled. It was the greatest smell that had ever entered my nostrils. I wanted to taste every inch of her. One place more specifically.

Her tongue flitted across my lower lip, and I melted. I jerked her close, and slid my hand up the back of her tank top, and opened my mouth against hers. She took the invitation. She slipped her tongue swiftly past my lips. We moaned simultaneously and our kissing grew feverish.

I've said it before, but she tasted so sweet, and with each moment it just got better and better. And her scent was enough to make a mortal go mad, let alone someone like me. Our hips began to rock against each other on their own. How had no one claimed this gem of a woman long before? I slid my hands higher up the back of her top, pushing it farther up as it went.

I pulled away to look at her. Goosebumps had spread across her skin. Her shirt was up over her stomach now. I gazed at the small amount of cleavage peeking out of the low cut top. I grabbed it's hem again, and looked to her for approval. She simply rolled onto her back and arched toward my hands.

I slowly lifted the top up... and up... and up...

And there was her chest... There were her breasts, cradled in a cute blue bra, right there in front of me. Small, and beautiful. I felt like they were too fragile to even touch.

Her breathing got heavier. Her blush was fuller in her cheeks as she watched me staring at her chest. Something told me she had never done this before. Not even close.

I slid my hand up her waist and brushed my thumb gently over her bra, her milky skin glowing magically in the moonlight. She moaned softly and gripped the sheets beneath her. She drove me wild. Completely insane.

I cupped her breast so gently in hand, and I massaged it softly, afraid to hurt her. I had more control than many, but with her here in front of me, who knew? I could slip. I could hurt her. I could kill her, and not even realize. But I tried to put that horrible thought out of my mind.

Before I even knew it, she had unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. I couldn't help but stare. She tried not to look at me, a fierce blush across her cheeks. What was she embarrassed about? She had the most beautiful breasts in the world.

I almost decided against even going near her nipples. Her perfect, pink, gorgeous nipples. But I slowly began to slide my fingertip around one.

She moaned and gasped and thrashed her hips wildly. I couldn't take it. I moved to where I was on top of her, my hips over hers, and I pressed them in and slid them up, in an agonizingly slow thrust. Her fingers held tightly to the sheets beneath her as she gasped loudly. It almost appeared as though I was driving her as mad as she was driving me.

"Alice.." She moaned.

Damn the denim designer shorts I was wearing. Damn them to hell. I thought, as I replayed that in my head. Alice. My name sweetly escaping the angel's lips. Her voice hot, and breathy.

I just watched as her shaky hands approached my shirt again. She fumbled with the next button. It seemed to slip through her fingers every time before she could get it through it's hole. I smirked for a second.

Before she violently ripped the garment apart.

My smile turned into a look a shock.

One swift rip and all of the buttons from my top popped off and flew to the floor, making sweet little noises as they landed, sweet little noises that I would cherish forever.

What was I doing? I couldn't be doing this. Not yet. Not tonight.

I watched her beautiful hands making a b-line for my breasts, and I caught them with my own. I stopped her.

I couldn't let this go on. Someday, but not tonight. She was still in love with _Edward_. I slid off of her and pulled her body close to me. I held my eyes shut tight, trying to snap out of it.

"I..." She started.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." I answered her before she could say she was sorry. I opened my eyes, they must have been black as coals, as I held her tightly in my arms.

"Why..." She croaked. She stared at me, hurt. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to slide down her cheeks.

"Bella, don't ever think I don't want to..." I tried to reassure her. "I really, really want to, so much. I love you, Bella." I admitted, with little hesitation, as I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "But you still have your window open waiting for my brother to come back to you.

"But..I.. " She started. I could tell she wanted to say she didn't love him anymore. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. It wasn't true.

"I can't make love to you, baby." I let it slip. "Not until I'm the one you love, and that window's closed." I told her.

She nodded. In agreement it seemed, as she buried her face in my chest. Tears were still slipping from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered. "I do... I do love you."

"I know. I know, baby. It's okay. I love you. And I'm never going to leave you. We'll have plenty of time." I whispered back. I continued to whisper sweet nothings to her as she fell asleep again. Her warm skin pressed against mine.

One day. One day she would be my Bella. But not tonight.

**Read and Review, but keep in mind I'm very fragile and my feelings are hurt easily! lol. Okay, just r&r. Feel free to give suggestions, ideas for changes, inform me of any typos if you noticed any that really bug you. (I know they're in there, this keyboard hates me.) Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Slow Going

**Wow. I really wasn't planning on writing a new chapter right away, but you guys want it, so here it is. Love all of your reviews! You make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! ^.^ **

**I'm going to try and develop their relationship a bit more slowly now, so if it get's boring, kindly let me know. Chapters will probably be a bit shorter that the first. **

I laid in her bed all through the night holding her. My... Well, not quite my, Bella.

She had slept peacefully in my arms, and had not woken again. I took the time to ponder what had happened.

I really shouldn't have let it go that far, not that soon. I felt guilty in most respects, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat good about it as well. I knew now that she was receptive to my affections.

At least she was when she woke after horrible nightmares and I sang to her...

I had thought for a long time about how she said that she loved me... It made me feel.. good. But also scared at the same time. It was there, sure... But her love for me right now was like a house made of sand... It could fall apart at a moment's notice.

I also thought about my family... The way I had told them I was leaving and was not coming back had not been pleasant to any degree.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett had all wished me luck and hugged me goodbye, even though they did not even slightly understand why I was leaving, though they tried.

Esme had said that I would always be welcome back. I could clearly remember the look on her face. She didn't want to lose me. But she didn't try to make me stay.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had called me a traitor, told me I was stupid for even considering leaving them for Bella, human female who was wasting away as we spoke. She threw one of her usual temper tantrums and stormed away. She did eventually meet me at my car to say a rushed, hateful goodbye. I was glad she did.

Jasper tried not be upset. He tried to understand, he really did.

He wasn't angry.

He had told me that maybe he and I were only supposed to be together until we didn't need each other anymore. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better. We had promised each other forever, and then some girl shows up that I can't stay away from, and it's all gone. My desire for him was gone.

I remember kissing his cheek for the very last time. I told him I loved him, though I didn't mean it the way I once had

And then I left him.

Edward didn't even show up to say goodbye. He already knew what was going to happen. He heard the whole planning process as I formulated it.

He and I had not been in good standing, ever since the day we left Forks.

I fought them, nearly kicking and screaming, to get them to stay in Forks. And he had the audacity to tell her, to tell Bella, that I thought a clean break would be better.

Had Emmett and Jasper not been holding me in the back of the back of a speeding sports car I would been there even then. Even as he told her we were leaving, and broke her to pieces, I would have been there arguing with him to stay.

Or maybe I would have just let him leave, and I would have stayed behind. If there had been any way to stay with her, I would have.

Ever since then, I didn't hide anything from him the way I used to. I let him hear every thought about her, see every fantasy, and it drove him mad. Because he really did love her, in some twisted way, and he really thought we were doing the right thing.

We rarely spoke to each other, and when we did we nearly went for each others throats. But the real reason he was upset with me was the fact that I could love her like he never could, and he saw it every time I thought of her.

He was the one who told Jasper in the first place, that I was in love with Bella. I had even seen the conversation before it happened, but I didn't try to stop it.

I was selfish.

I let Edward do the dirty work for me, and it satisfied the both of us, in some ways. Edward got to rant and hurt both Jasper's and my feelings, and I got to cop out of telling Jasper the truth myself.

Not that he didn't already know something was wrong, he knew that long before. I mean, how long had it been since I'd even kissed him? Nearly a year, I'd imagine. He had to know something was very wrong. Or very right, depending on how you look at it.

It worked, though it was much harder on Jasper than it could have been.

Than it should have been.

I did apologize to him for that.

The last conversation Edward and I had played across my mind. It was before I had told anyone of my intentions to leave.

"_Don't you dare change her."_ He had said to me with a snarl.

"_She's not yours anymore, Edward."_ I had responded. _"I'd never do it if that's not what she wanted, but you don't control her, or me. And you don't get to choose what's best for her. I'll do whatever Bella decides."_

It threw him into a frenzy and he nearly attacked me. Like he thought Bella couldn't possibly ever think for herself and I was going to screw her up by letting her make major life decisions. I know he was only being protective, but not letting her have a voice was absolutely not the right way to do it.

"Mmm," The angel beside me stirred and snapped me out of my memory. I could tell that she had woken nearly a half an hour ago, due to the changes in her breathing, but she had not yet opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked me with a yawn, eyes still shut.

So adorable.

"It's nearly noon." I informed her, gently.

"What?" Her eyes popped open. Those glorious brown orbs of swirly chocolate bliss. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" She asked.

"Well, you were awake a good portion of the night, Bella. You needed your rest." She blushed at the statement, obviously remembering the events of said night, looking down at her bare chest.

"I wanted to be able to spend more time with you." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed against me, half to hide herself, I'm sure, and half just because she wanted to. "Now the day's already half gone."

"Time is not an issue, Bella. I'm not going anywhere, remember?" I assured her, trying to restrain myself from enjoying her breasts pressed against my chest too much.

But this was in fact impossible, I learned as my throat began to burn and I tried to quickly, yet inconspicuously, shove the blanket between our bodies.

She frowned slightly at the action.

"Maybe we should get up and get dressed.." She said. "Charlie hasn't been in here, has he?" She asked, a bit worriedly.

"No. He's been debating about waking you for a while now though. So that's probably not a bad idea." I suggested.

Even though I could be out the window within a second of his decision to come wake the girl, Bella may not be so fortunate as to be able to scramble for a shirt fast enough. Though Charlie was very respectful of boundaries, if he wanted to wake his sleeping daughter at twelve o'clock it might not cross his mind to knock.

Speaking of shirts...

"Bella, dear." I smirked, as she pulled away from me and got out of bed, and went to her dresser.

"Hm?" She asked as she pulled out a shirt and threw it over her head in a hurry. A simple white tank top.

"Though I'm perfectly fine with you destroying my wardrobe under most circumstances," I started. After all, I would never wear most things again anyway.

She blushed again.

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could smell it.

"All of my clothes are still in my car. I do believe I may need to borrow a shirt for a moment." I smiled at her as she turned to face me, her expression almost unreadable.

It looked somewhere between annoyance and shock.

I wasn't quite sure where that look came from. Perhaps she was surprised she had really done that. I know I was.

"Oh, uh, of course." She said as she spun back around and dug around, thoroughly making a mess out of the previously neat drawer.

"Here!" She squeaked, sounding a bit more excited than I imagine she'd planned to, as she tossed a shirt over to me.

I put it on. It was once some sort of band tee I imagined, but whatever picture had been on it had worn almost completely off. Oh well. It would only be a few moments before I had my bag and I could change into something with a bit more... _finesse_.

"Thanks." I winked.

Other than the fact that it was nearly a piece of garbage, the fit was quite nice, and it was very soft due to it's over use.

She smiled and headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I'll come through the front door. It'll be easier on Charlie that way." I said. She nodded. She didn't really know what I meant by that I guess.

Who wants to explain to Charlie why I've been here all night and morning without even leaving Bella's bedroom to say hello, or politely ask if I could stay, even though Charlie had never said no to me in the past. It would just be easier for everyone if he believed I had just arrived.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair a few times, trying to tame it, before she headed out the door and closed it behind her.

With lighting speed, I dashed out the window and raced to my car, which was parked a few blocks away behind some shrubs. I didn't want Bella to see it when she got home last night. I didn't want her to jump to conclusions, or worry.

When I got back to her house, I stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. Charlie answered the door.

"Well, if it isn't Alice!" He said, surprised, as I gave him a hug.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Is Bella home?" I asked.

"Well, it's great to see you here. Bella just woke up. She had a pretty late night with that Jessica Stanley." He assumed. "Bella! Someone's here for you." He called to her. "So what brings you back to Forks?" He asked, while Bella fumbled around in the bathroom upstairs.

"I was having a lot of trouble in school in Alaska, so Carlisle let me come back here, at least until I graduate." I gave a false, yet convincing, story.

"By yourself?" He asked. The animosity toward my brother hung in his voice, obviously trying to figure out if I was the only Cullen who had come back.

"That's right." I said with a smile. "I am eighteen now, and Carlisle trusts me on my own. Honestly, I love Forks, and I don't plan on leaving for a very long time." I elaborated.

"Hey, Alice." Bella said, nervously, as she approached the door, having changed out of her shorts. She was now wearing a pear of jeans, very similar to the ones she had on the night before, causing my nonexistent heartbeat to skip.

She wasn't quite sure what to do, and was very unconvincing in her attempt to act like I had just arrived. I smirked.

"Did you know she was coming, Bells?" Charlie asked her.

"Uhh..." She started.

"I called her last night from the airport." I interjected.

Though anyone would have still expected more enthusiasm from best friends who hadn't seen each other in months, it appeased Charlie. He rarely contemplated Bella's thought process anymore. He had given up on trying to completely understand his child a long time ago.

"Well, come on in, Alice." Charlie invited. "Did you eat lunch?" He asked.

"Actually, I thought maybe Bella and I could go out for lunch. You know, celebrate." I responded as I looked at her.

"Um, yeah, that sounds good to me." She replied.

"Is it alright if I put my stuff upstairs for now?" I asked Charlie, even though I really didn't need to.

"Yeah, make yourself at home." He said to me eagerly, grateful that Bella had a friend again. "Are you going to be staying all the way out at your old house?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Well," He started, a bit hesitantly. "If that seems too far out of the way, or if you think you'd get lonely out there all by yourself, you're more than welcome to spend as much time here as you like. I know we don't have an extra bedroom, but..."

"Thanks so much, Chief Swan, I'll definitely take you up on that." I responded.

It was very generous of him to practically invite me to move in with them. And I absolutely had every intention of doing so, but I would have done that anyway. I would have just been more sneaky about it. Now I didn't have to.

"I'm sure Bella won't mind either, would you Bells." He said as more of a statement than a question.

"No! That'd be great." She said excitedly as she bit her lip and twisted a strand of her long brown hair though her fingers. I wasn't sure what she was so nervous about.

I smiled at her and gave her a wink, as I took my bag upstairs. Yes, I only brought one. I was not going to waste precious seconds I could have been spending with the girl I left behind to pack all of my things that I could easily replace. I still had an arsenal of money at my disposal, and it would give me an excuse to go shopping with Bella.

I set my bag down in her room and gently rummaged through it to find clothes to change into.

I settled on a black satin dress with floral patterned lace. It had a high rounded neck with a keyhole front that reached nearly all the way to the waist, and the dress stopped approximately two inches from the knee. It was a Marc Bouwer creation, retailing at four-hundred and fifty dollars.

The sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds, but it was still warm enough to wear, and though it was quite elegant, it was not too flashy to look completely out of place. Not that I ever really looked like I fit in with the residents of this town in the first place.

I changed and slipped on a pair of black strapped heels, grabbed a fitted red leather jacket, and headed down stairs where Bella was waiting for me.

She stared in awe, a smirk gradually forming on her lips.

"Y-you look like you're going on a date." She said.

"Who says I'm not?" I asked with a sly grin. I couldn't help it. Charlie was no longer in earshot, and she was just too cute.

"But- I don't have anything that nice to wear." She said, trying to play along, one of her legendary blushes rising to her cheeks.

"Would you like me to find you something?" I didn't wait for her answer, as I raised a finger to my chin in contemplation. "I have the perfect thing!" I lit up, at the same time the color drained from Bella's face.

"No, I really didn't mean.." She started, as I took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

She sighed in defeat as I again rummaged through my bag.

There it was. A Helmut Lang black wool-blend tuxedo inspired vest. Though not quite as expensive or formal as my attire, it would suit her perfectly, and she would look more than date-ready. Not that I was _really_ going to think of this as a _date_.

Okay, so maybe I was.

I prompted her to spread her arms out, and she did, as I slid the vest over her tank top.

"Are you sure this okay?" She asked. "This is probably more expensive that my entire wardrobe. And you _know_ I'm going to spill something on it." She added.

"Well, it can just be yours now, and then you don't have to worry about it." I said, sounding a bit more somber than I would have liked to as I buttoned it for her, trying very hard not to, but desperately wanting to brush my hands against things I shouldn't. "There! Gorgeous!" I applauded her.

"Are you ready to go now?" She asked, a faux annoyance sound in her voice.

"Yep." I replied, and we headed down the stairs together.

We drove in my car, to the Carver Cafe. I would have liked to take her somewhere a bit nicer, but I would leave that for another time.

We sat and talked as she ate. I occasionally caught her staring the slit down the front of my dress, which was adorable. Especially when she'd realize I had caught her. Once or twice I had arched my back and pretend to stretch just to draw her attention back to the opening. I'm not sure if she had caught on to that or not.

It was much too soon to leave when she had finished eating, so I encouraged her to order dessert. It didn't take much convincing, because at the exact same moment I had mentioned it, a waitress came by, carrying a very delicious looking homemade chocolate eclair.

Not surprisingly, Bella ordered one.

I watched her take a bite out of it. She was careful not to make a mess with it, picking it up from the bottom, not letting her fingers touch the chocolate topping.

After a few bites, she delicately poked her tongue out, and slowly licked the cream on the inside.

If I had the ability to faint, I may have. My mouth fell open slightly and my bottom lip quivered as I unconsciously moved forward, resting my elbows on the table.

She took another long lick up the front of that evil, wonderful dessert before she noticed my staring in awe.

"Did I get some on my face or something?" She asked, reaching for a napkin.

"No!" I squeaked. I quickly grabbed my glass of water and shoved the straw into my mouth, hoping to discourage anymore questions.

"I know you're not really drinking that." She smirked.

My plan had failed.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"You... just look... really sexy." I admitted. A quizzical look and a slight blush graced her features, before her mouth spread to a grin.

"Really, you like that?" She asked in a flirty voice, again sliding her beautiful tongue into her creamy dessert.

"Bella, please." I smiled as I tried hide the sadness beginning to tug on my heart.

But she noticed it, and hung her head.

"I do really want to be with you, Alice." She mumbled under her breath.

"But you're not ready yet, Bella." I replied.

"Well... Can't we come up with some kind of plan at least? You know... A time frame?" She asked as tears began to well in her eyes.

I reached for her hand across the table, and I held it tightly in mine.

"I already told you, Bella. As soon as Edward..." She flinched at the sound of his name. "As soon as Edward is no longer welcome through that bedroom window... Then I'm yours. I'm all yours. I love you. I'll wait for you as long as it takes, and when you're ready I'll be yours forever. I just don't want you to rush into anything with me. You understand?"

She nodded, trying not to cry.

"You just don't want to be my rebound girl." She said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Believe me, Bella." I smiled. "If I were only thinking of myself I would be your rebound girl in a heart beat. I'm doing this for you."

"I know.." She whispered. "I think I'm ready to go." She said as she stretched, trying to bring herself back to normal.

"Okay." I said as I pulled a few neatly folded bills from my pocket and laid them on the table. That would more than cover it.

"You know, I should really be paying for this. You just got back." She said.

"You can pay next time." I told her. She grinned.

"Deal." She said.

We got up and left the restaurant, and headed down the block to my car. I had parked a little ways away so Bella could enjoy the fresh air, and I could enjoy walking by her side.

"Bella!" A voice called from behind us. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

We stopped and turned to face Mike Newton.

"Hey, Mike." Bella greeted with a fake smile on her face.

"Wow, you look awesome." He said, staring at her vest, her waistline in particular.

It was _extremely_ flattering to her thin waist, but it still made me a bit uneasy to know that's what he was thinking about.

"I didn't the know the _Cullens_ were back." He said, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

"They're not. It's just Alice." She said as she took my hand, threading her fingers through mine and squeezing gently. Weather the the action was defensive or offensive, I wasn't sure, but it was definitely one of the two.

"Oh..." He said awkwardly, noting the action, and not quite sure what to think of it. "Well, I gotta get back to work, but... I'll see you in school." He said, taking off into the distance in a hurried walk.

Even once he was gone, Bella left her hand in mine. We slowly walked back to my car, her fingers laced between mine the whole way back.

**I'm a major attention whore, so feed my ego please! Reviews are yummy! :9 And thanks again to everyone who already reviewed.**

**P.S. Alice's dress and Bella's vest can be found on bluefly. They are the Marc Bouwer GlamIt! black floral lace satin keyhole dress, and the Helmut Lang black wool blend tuxedo vest. I'd link to them, but apparently I can't. :(**


End file.
